remembrance
by steffvee
Summary: To feel safe again, look over your shoulder. / one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Remembrance**

He was sitting on the chair by the window staring at her as she lied on their bed. She had curled her body into fetal position facing the wall, which left him a clear view of her back and the subtle rise and fall of it as she breathed in and out. He sighed deeply and stood up. He crossed the room and sat by her feet. He frowned when he noticed the blank and emotionless expression on her face as she stared directly in front of her. His hand moved towards her face and he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and glanced at the clock sitting on the lamp table next to the chair he had previously been sitting on.

"You're going to be late, you know." He said as he heard her sigh.

He stood up and soon she moved to do so as well. Once she was off the bed he moved to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders maneuvering her towards the closet. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Come on, I'll help you pick."

She stood in front of the open closet and looked at her clothes. "Let's see." He said as he took in her wardrobe.

"What about that blue dress you wore for Christmas?" A small smirk crossed his face as he recalled the dress, she said nothing and he took her silence as a no. "Ok then, no blue dress. Oh, I know. What about that top and skirt you wore for my birthday. I _really_ liked that." He said with a mischievous grin but once again he got silence as a response. He saw her reach in and take out a black shirt and a pair of slacks to wear. He frowned at her choice then mumbled. "Black it is then."

They moved towards the bed and she placed the items on it. She stood there staring at the clothing and he moved next to her and stared at her, he then said, "You should change before Lois walks in here and tries to dress you, herself." Nothing, he got no response. He sighed deeply again. "You have to stop this." He said with a firmer voice but she ignored him. He dropped his head forward and shook it. He raised it up and stared at her; he noticed that she was going to need help and so he moved behind her.

"Lift up your arms."

Slowly she started to raise her arms and he helped her remove her clothes. He stood back a little and stared at her body, he noticed that she was a lot thinner than she had been before. "I think you should listen to Lois and start eating; you're losing your curves sidekick." He said jokingly, trying to get a reaction out of her but instead all she did was change into the clothes.

Once she was done changing she walked towards the mirror with him following close behind. He stared at her reflection and she absentmindedly started combing her hair and that was when he noticed that the spark in her eyes was gone. He carefully inspected every inch of her. She definitely was thinner, the clothes she was currently wearing was baggy on her petite form. He saw the bags under her bloodshot eyes. Her hair was flat on one side from where she had been lying on the bed all day. Her shoulders were slouched in defeat. Her beautiful face was lacking the heart-warming smile she always wore. His heart ached for her. If only he could take away her pain. His frown deepened when he saw her eyes become watery; soon he saw the tears flow down her face.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything will be ok, you'll see." He whispered to her trying and hoping it would soothe her pain away.

She wiped away her tears when they heard someone knocking at the door. She turned to look at Lois who had just walked in.

He stepped back wanting to give them some space as Lois walked up to Chloe so that the woman could embraced her cousin. Lois pulled away and walked towards the closet to close it. He saw the hint of sadness in the brunette's face; he could tell she was trying to put up a front for her cousin's sake. She then turned to look at Chloe.

"It's time to go, are you ready?" asked Lois.

Oliver moved behind Chloe and placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down to whisper in her ear on more time. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

Chloe nodded to Lois who had outstretched her hand and offered it to her cousin.

"That's my girl. Just remember, I love you, Chloe." He kissed her temple and stepped back once again as she started to walk towards her cousin and then out the door, Lois was the last one out and before it shut completely he said, "Take care of her."

He sighed then moved towards the bed and sat on it. He glanced to his side and saw the picture frame that held a picture of both at them. She was smiling brightly as he hugged her from behind. It was taken the day he had proposed to her, the best damn day of his life. He remembers it like it was yesterday. He chuckled at the fact that it wasn't during a fancy dinner, in fact it was the most random thing ever but he would never change it.

They had been enjoying a day at the park, it was one of those rare days where the league actually got together to spend some down time just because they could. He remembers that they were playing tackle football and that Chloe had the ball. They were all chasing her as she ran towards him to give him the ball; he remembers that instead of telling her to pass it as she reached him, he asked her to marry him. He remembers the look on her face of sheer shock and the subtle hints of a smile making its way on her face. He remembers how she drops the ball and runs to him, saying yes. He remembers Lois smacking Clark and scolding him for not being romantic when he proposed. He remembers Mia come up to them and calls out to Chloe who turns in his arms to look at Mia who has a camera on her hands saying cheese. He remembers hearing everyone shout their congratulations for them. He remembers the flash go off. He remembers standing at the altar watching her walk towards him in a white dress. He remembers saying "I do" and promising forever. He remembers that night and he remembers her tears. He remembers whispering "Everything will be ok, remember that I love you" as he memorized every inch of her face for all of eternity before the darkness took over. He remembers leaving her.

He felt a tug in his heart and with a sad smile on his face he puts down the picture so that he could lie on the bed. He stares at the ceiling for a while, and then as he exhales he closes his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to leave her, but he never really had a choice.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Xx


End file.
